


You Belong With Me

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Sally's has a massive crush on her neighbor and best friend Joey, but he's dating the most popular girl in school.When will he see that he belongs with her instead?
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift has the best songs for fanfiction. And if we ignore the whole popularity of the boy in the song and music video, this song is just perfect for Joey and Sally.  
> AKA I was watching old music videos, saw this, thought wow that's cute and put Sally and Joey in it.

_You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset._

_She’s going off about something that you said,_

_Cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do._

Sally looked up from the book in her lap, her eyes straining in the low light her lamp gave, and looked out the window, staring into the bedroom of neighbor and long time best friend Joey Richter with a sad smile. 

He’d been pacing up and down his room for an hour at least, waving his arms around as he yelled down his phone. Sally had to admit, it was pretty distracting, the shadow passing back and forth as he walked, but even so, she was worried about him.

She knew he and his girlfriend, Vanessa, had been arguing for a few days now. He’d told her all about it on their walks home from school, something about how it all started from a joke he made that she really didn’t like.

Sally loved Joey’s sense of humor, it was part of his charm. She wished Vanessa could see that too.

Finally, he sat down and hung up the phone, looking through the window back at her dejectedly. Sally gave him a small smile, reaching for the sketchpad and marker under her bed, writing “Are you okay?” across it in big letters, holding it up for him to read.

Joey smiled at her, reaching for his own notebook and wrote back “Tired of Drama,” his smile shifting into a sad smirk.

Sally’s heart panged, and she wrote back, “Sorry,” with a sad look on her face, tilting her head to the side. Joey simply shrugged.

She looked back down to write again, something much riskier, but when she looked up Joey’s curtains were closed. Sally sighed, holding up the sign reading “I love you” for no one to see.

_I’m in my room, it’s a typical Tuesday night,_

_I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like._

_And she’ll never know your story like I do._

The opening guitar chords to Billy Joel’s “It’s Still Rock And Roll To Me” started playing through Sally’s CD player, and instantly the homework sprawled across her bed and Joey next door were instantly forgotten about. She could never resist this song, no matter how much she had to do.

Grabbing her hairbrush off her desk, she sang into it like a microphone and danced around her room flamboyantly. In the back of her mind were all the comments Vanessa and Tiffany made about her music taste, bullying her mercifully for liking and listening to Billy Joel and Madonna instead of whatever was popular, but she did her best to block them out.

Who cares what they said, she liked the music she listened to, and her favourite song was playing. She wasn’t about to ignore it and dwell on all the stuff the said.

They were bitches anyway.

She pranced around her room, her eyes were naturally drawn to the multi-frame picture frame on her wall, filled with pictures of her and Joey on the first and last days from every stage of their lives. First day of kindergarten spanning all the way up to the first day of high school. It was her favourite thing in her room, something she looked at constantly. 

Those photos told their story, inseparable from the start. 

Joey also had one of the frames, identical to hers, and Sally knew for a fact Vanessa resented it. What did she know anyway? She’d never understood their story, his story, all she saw in it was a reason to be jealous.

With a sigh, she tore her eyes away and continued her manic dancing, totally unknowing of the fact that Joey was watching her from behind his curtains with a dazed smile on his face.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts,_

_She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers._

_Dreaming ‘bout the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Okay, maybe Sally had a crush on her best friend, How could she not? He was sweet and caring, he’d been there for her forever and on top of all that, he’d grown up to be cute! According to the laws of every cheesy teen romance novel, and apparently Sally’s heart, it was a given that she has a crush on him.

Unfortunately for her, Vanessa beat her to him.

Vanessa, who’s shiny and pretty and popular and basically everything Sally wasn’t. The only one up she had on her was that she was actually nice, not that Joey noticed that, and that she’s his best friend.

But while Vanessa wore shirts and skirts her mother would tut at as they saw her walking down the street, Sally wore almost exclusively t-shirts, usually relating to science or band in one way or another (Like how as she stared at herself in the mirror like the main female in a music video or movie, she was wearing a shirt she obtained from band camp last summer)

And because on Friday before the dance Vannessa will be on the sidelines of the field in an even tinner skirt jumping up and down like an idiot, cheering some nonsense while Sally stood in the bleachers with a clarinet and an extremely unattractive blue uniform and a stupid hat.

Embarrassing as it was to admit, sometimes when Sally lay awake in bed she’d dream of a world in which she was Joey’s. A world where she got to kiss him and hug him and do all that Vanessa does. She dreamed that one day Joey would wake up and realize that Sally was who he was supposed to be with.

Though deep down, she knew she’d probably be nothing more than his best friend.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans,_

_I can’t help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn’t this easy?_

When they were younger, you couldn’t find Joey without Sally by his side. Even as they went into high school, they stuck together. Then Vanessa came along, and the inseparable duo was separated. 

At the start, it was hardly noticeable, but as time went on Vanessa demanded more attention and so Joey started spending less and less time with Sally. Still, they made an effort to hang out at least once a week, even if it was just a walk around their neighborhood.

“So, I pose you a question,” Joey said as they rounded the corner of the street, almost crashing into a lady and her dogs.

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” Sally asked after apologizing to the woman.

“Do you prefer blueberry muffins or raspberry ones?”

Sally laughed, taken aback. “I… what kind of question is that?”

“A valid one. My first assessment for cooking is coming up and I’m totally freaking out. I thought I'd be an easy A, but it's not! We’re making muffins and I don’t know which ones to go with. So, answer it?” He asked pleadingly.

“I prefer raspberry.”

“Great, raspberry it is,” Joey said with a nod. Sally blushed a little.

They continued their walk until they came across a park bench, and Joey dragged her down onto it with a puff.

“Tired Richter?” She teased.

“Shut up Sal, you haven’t been in football practice all week,” He jabbed back playfully.

They sat on the bench together for at least another half hour, playing thumb wars, rambling on and cracking jokes, laughing the whole time. It was so easy to just talk to him. She missed the days where this was all they did.

_And you’ve got a smile that can light up this whole town,_

_Haven’t seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you’re fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

“Hey, are you okay?” Sally asked suddenly, after the fifth time losing a thumb war.

Joey’s face fell for no more than a second, long enough for Sally to see how he was really feeling, but he quickly regained composure and shook his head. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, trying to play everything he knew she knew off.

Sally shrugged. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she knew she couldn’t. “Don’t know. Round six?” She held out her thumb to him, and he smiled. Sally’s heart did a cartwheel.

God, she missed that smile.

They started the thumb war dance, but before they could get any further Vanessa pulled up in her car.

“What are you two doing?” She asked, venom on her tongue.

“Thumb wars,” Joey said instantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Vanessa’s scowl was intense. “Whatever Joey. C’mon, we’ve got to go.”

Joey deflated and turned to Sally. “Sorry Sal, see you later?”

“You know where to find me,” She sighed.

Joey gave her a sideways hug and a tight-lipped smile before getting up and getting into Vanessa’s car. She kissed him hard as she sat down, and hugged him when she pulled away, sending a death glare Sally’s way.

Sally rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, but inside she felt a little sick. Vanessa pushed him back into the seat roughly, and they drove off without another word.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers._

_Dreaming ‘bout the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time._ _  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

They won the game, of course they won the game. They were an amazing team normally, but the added pressure of it being the homecoming game really made them perform above and beyond.

Joey was taken down from the shoulders of his teammates, the star player, and the reason they won, and the crowd kept screaming. Sally cheered so loud she was convinced she’d wake up the next day without a voice.

She was so proud.

Her cheering stopped instantly, however, when she saw Vanessa pressed up against Rick, one of the other players on the team. Sally gaped, her eyes following Joey as he walked up to them.

She could see them yelling at each other, God she wished she could hear what they were saying, before Joey simply shook his head at them and walked off, slamming into Rick with his shoulder pad on the way past.

Sally shook his head, sad for him but selfishly hopeful, though she knew she’d never do anything. Joey was hurt, she could tell that from a mile off, and he needed a best friend right now.

That’s what Sally will be.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I’m the one who makes you laugh when you know you’re about to cry._

_And I know your favourite songs, and you tell me ‘bout your dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it’s with me._

When Sally got home from the game she was surprised to see Joey getting ready for the dance. She assumed he wouldn’t want to go after the whole Vanessa ordeal, but apparently, she was wrong.

Sally went to go shower, peeling herself out of her sweaty uniform and into comfier clothes, which included her favourite shirt, a chemistry one Joey gave her for Christmas, and returned to her room to spread her textbooks across her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joey pull out his notebook, and she paused her organizing to do the same.

“You going tonight?” He wrote.

“No, studying.” She wrote back with a shrug. She couldn’t miss the way his shoulder slumped at her message, and her heart filled with love.

“Wish you were!” He replied with a grin. Sally laughed, her heart bursting.

She watched as he picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder, giving her a wave before he left his room. Turning back to her pile of worksheets and study notes, she saw the “I love you” note from earlier in the week peaking out underneath some algebra homework.

She slid off her glasses, her mind racing. She turned back to look at Joey’s room, and her mind was made up.

She was going to the dance.

_Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can’t you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

She managed to find a dance appropriate dress, a dress she’d brought for ‘formal night’ at band camp and had convinced her older sister to do her makeup (She was so much better at that stuff than Sally). Her mum was overjoyed at her change of heart, proud her cripplingly introverted daughter was leaving the house for a social event, so she helped Sally curled her hair and dropped her off.

Sally had a mission, she didn’t care so much about getting all dressed up. To be honest, she’d rather doing something like this looking like herself, but she had to look the part. She walked into the gym, and for the first time in Sally’s life, the crowd parted for her. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry (Her emotions were really all over the place).

The note in her trembling hands, she managed to seek out Joey on the dance floor. He smiled when he saw her and started to make his way over. Sally’s heart was pounding in her ear.

This was it. She was finally going to tell him how she felt.

He was stopped by Vannessa on his way over, and Sally’s breath hitched, but he shook her off quickly and walked over to her quickly, standing in front of her with a dazed smile on his face.

With a deep breath, Sally unfolded the note and held it out in front of her. For a few painful seconds, he was still, but eventually, he reached into his own pocket and held out an identical note to hers.

The cogs in Sally’s mind were turning, but in a few quick strides, they were standing nose to nose, smiling at each other like idiots.

“You belong with me,” Sally managed to whisper before he leaned down to kiss her, their smiles never wavering. 

Her first kiss ever, with her best friend and long time crush, in the middle of a dance floor with a shining disco ball above. Out of all the scenarios she dreamed about, this was the one that came to life. It was all she could’ve hoped for.

It was perfect.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching MAMD while writing this, not knowing my step-mum was looking over my shoulder.  
> That was mildly awkward.  
> (Also how damn good was Nightmare Time!)


End file.
